


How Do I Know I’m in Love?

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Castiel shows up with a very interesting question





	How Do I Know I’m in Love?

“Y/N.” You heard, looking behind yourself and seeing Castiel standing on his feet awkwardly.

“What’s wrong?” You questioned frowning.

You were the at the library, sat alone reading a book while Sam and Dean were out for grocery shopping.

“I need to ask you a question.”

“Okay.” You closed your book and turned on your chair. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Silently, he sat in front of you.

“How do I know I’m in love?”

Your jaw fell open. You were surprised. The question was for sure different and pushed you out of your tracks.

“What do you mean?” You questioned.

“How do you know you love someone?  _How do I know I’m in love_?”

You bit your lip for a moment.

“Well… You feel different around them.” You managed to say. “Your heart may race, your stomach kind of fill up with butterflies.”

“Butterflies?” He questioned.

You tried to think of a better explanation to the  _butterflies_.

“It feels weird, Cas. You can’t explain it. You get nervous and can’t stop thinking of them when they are not around You want to be with this person all the time and make them happy.”

He tilted his head at you and blushed a bit.

“Would I want to be kissing them all the time?” He questioned.

“Yes.” You nodded. “All the time.”

He hesitated, taking a breath and before you could question him, his lips collided with yours. For a couple of seconds, you froze, not knowing what to do. When he started pulling away you held his wrist and touches his cheek with your free hand, closing your eyes and deepening the kiss. Castiel moved his grip to wrap you in his arm and hold you gently as close as your positions allowed.

His lips were soft and gentle but confident.

“Oh, yeah.” You heard and you both turned to look at the entrance of the room, seeing Sam and Dean. “Fucking finally.”

You felt your cheeks reddening and Dean laughed.

“I couldn’t take you two looking at each other like lost puppies all the time!”

You looked at Sam and he shrugged.

“It was tiring.” The taller Winchester pointed.

Castiel cleared his throat and you looked at him.

“I think we should talk.” He affirmed.

Yes, you did.


End file.
